Feelings revealed?
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: A late birthday oneshot for arashi wolf princess... Hope you like it. Kagome and her boyfriend have a fight and feelings are revealed making the two break-up. Confessions follow.. which makes up this oneshot..Enjoy.. Rated T for safety.. Please R n R..


_**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi and Syuusuke Fuji**_

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything but the plot for this oneshot... **

_**Warning: OOCness, Set in PoT High School universe, No descriptions... My OC is added to this one-shot**_

**For: arashi wolf princess (as a late birthday gift) **_**(Sorry for the delay!)**_

**Enjoy...**

Fuji stepped onto the courts with the others, only for them all to stop in their tracks at the sight of their coach since three years fighting with her boyfriend of four years. The two were worlds apart.

While she had hip-length blue-hued raven black hair, he had shoulder-length whitish-blonde hair, she had soft sapphire-blue eyes, he had a dark red- violet hue to his eyes. She had a soft voice and rarely got angry, he was quick to anger and always spoke loudly. She never cursed at anyone, he always had a curse handy for any and all occassions. She was the Coach of their team, respected by everyone, he was in the baseball team, where no-one really liked him. Her name was Kagome Higurashi, his was Akano Tokugawa. _**(A/N: My OC)**_

While Akano's voice rang out in the courts, making everyone turn to look at what was happening in there, Kagome argued with him in a soft yet stern voice. The regulars looked at each other before deciding that enough was enough. They looked at their team 'Tensai' only to see that he had moved forward to stand in front of Kagome, his sharp aqua orbs open and glinting in anger.

The regulars looked at each other before turning back to look at the three teenagers on the court. They knew how Fuji felt for their Coach. They also knew that he had been keeping his feelings hidden from her because he didn't want to spoil her relationship with her boyfriend. But now...

"Ah! So it seems that your bodyguard has arrived to pull you out of the situation again, huh?" Akano said, a smirk curving his lips. Looking at the honey-haired boy standing in front of Kagome, he sneered, "Get lost. This is between me and this.." Before he could say anything else, Kagome's voice, normally soft and sweet, rang through the courts loud and clear, revealing her anger.

"That is enough, Akano. You have no right to talk to my friends like that. I don't insult or be rude to your friends, so do me a favour and STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. FRIENDS..." She side-stepped Fuji and gave him a small smile, her eyes warming up considerably before turning back to look at her so-called boyfriend, her eyes gaining a coldness, which made everyone shudder a bit.

"I've put up with you long enough, I think it's time we break-up. I'm tired of you always cheating on me and then lying to me, then accusing me of something i didn't do. I give up on you, alright. Please get out of this court and my life" her confession made everyone look at her in shock; they had never thought that their Coach would blow up. From the look on Akano's face, they knew that what Kagome said was true.

Seeing his reaction, she huffed, "What? You thought i didn't know that you have been cheating on me since two years? Why do you think i started to ignore your calls and messages huh? Why do you think i started to spend more time with the one that care about me, the ones who think i'm important to them?" she asked, signalling to all the regulars and club members with her hand. She continued, her voice soft and emotional, "Why do you think i fell out of love with you and IN love with someone else?" she asked, wrapping her arm around Fuji's

All the club members, the regulars and Fuji himself looked at the raven-haired girl in surprise. He knew he had loved Kagome from their first year; after all, she was perfect for him, and the others agreed, but he never thought that she might feel the same way for him as he did her.

Akano's shock melted and he glared at Kagome, hissing out in anger, "So you admit to have been cheating on me with this pretty-boy here?" he asked, anger coating his words.

"I never cheated on you, idiot. I just admitted to having feelings for him. Even though he may not feel the same way about me, i still love him just as much, if not more, than before. I have never cheated on you; that is too low and i don't want to fall to the same level you are at. But, if i wanted to, i would have cheated on you with him, because i love him." she finished, glaring at Akano with the same intensity as his eyes had when he was glaring at her.

"Now please get out. You'e stopping our practice for no real reason. You don't deserve me, my love or my loyalty, so please just leave me alone." she said, her eyes hardening into a deep blue color in her anger.

Knowing he had been defeated, Akano huffed and replied, "I don't need you anyway... Che" With that, he turned and walked out of the courts, leaving everyone there looking at his retreating back before they all turned to look at Kagome again.

As though realising what had just happened, Kagome pulled her arm away from Fuji's both of them feeling the loss of warmth before murmuring softly, "Sorry about that, Syuusuke" Turning to the others, she sighed before saying, "Take forty laps around the court, then start with the usual warm-ups.."

The others snapped out of their trance and gave a 'Yes" before beginning their laps, leaving Kagome with the regulars. The regulars walked over to the girl, who had been their Coach since the first week of their first year at High School, and looked between her and their 'Tensai', wondering why he wasn't asking her out.

Deciding to break the silence that was surrounding them all, Oishi, ever the mother-hen of the team, asked, "Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" Kagome looked at the motherrly regular and smiled, "I'm fine, Shuichirou"

She turned to look at her crush when he asked her, "Kagome, May i have a word with you?" His eyes were open and his voice was serious as he asked her that. She sighed, knowing what was to come and nodded. Looking at Tezuka, the captain of their High School team, she said, "I'll leave the practice up to you for a few minutes alright?"

Tezuka gave a nod before Fuji said, "Follow me, Kagome.." Kagome followed him silently, as he lead her to a corner behind the main school building; a place where he knew they would not be overheard.

Stopping after turning a corner, he waited for a minute, catching his wandering thoughts before facing her. They looked into each other's eyes, him wondering how to ask her what he wanted to know and her wondering why he wasn't saying anything. A few minutes passed in silence before Kagome opened her mouth to speak, only for her to be cut off by Fuji when he asked, " Did you mean what you said?"

She blinked in surprise before replying, "I don't.." but he cut her off again, "Did you mean what you said, Kagome" She sighed but nodded, thinking that this would be the end of their friendship... but she couldn't be any more wrong, which she found out the next second when he wrapped her in his arms, burrying his face in her soft raven tresses.

Her eyes widened as he pulled her closer, mumbling the words which she had been dreaming of hearing from his mouth since she realised she loved him. He gently hugged her as he said, "I'm so glad." He waited for a few seconds before finally revealing his feelings for her, "I love you too, Kagome... Will you go out with me today after practice?"

Her eyes widened in surprise before she smiled happily and leaned her head against his chest, her eyes closing in bliss and hands fisting the material of his shirt, "Of course Syuusuke, i love you too." She snuggled into his embrace, sighing happily, as they continued hugging each other.

A few minutes passed before Kagome pulled away from her new boyfriend and smiled, Let's go, Syuusuke. We don't want to miss practixce anymore than we already have, now, do we?" she asked, smiling at him. He returned her smile before nodding, his eyes closed again. "Saa.. No we don't Kagome-chan.. Let's go."

They both headed towards the courts, hand in hand, both waiting for practice to end so that they could go to their date

_**~*~*~*~*~fin~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Well it wasn't as good as the other authors' works, but it'll have to do... Oh.. and please excuse any mistakes.. Also sorry about the abrupt ending... :P**_

_**Please read and review.. :)**_

_**Hope you liked it, Arashi-chan... and Sorry for the delay... was a bit busy...**_

_**By the way... HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY...**_


End file.
